


Butterfly Twins

by XrosaryX



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Minato and Minako are twins, Sibling Bong, Siblings, Twin Fools AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: The fluttering of wings can be heard through the darkness. The wings of blue and red fly off, to where, no one can't quite know...But at least they know they can fly together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Separated

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled this from my old fanfiction.net and moved it on over here. Slight changes due to catching spelling and grammatical errors.
> 
> Italics are for Minako's side.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

_Sometimes she has dreams of a blue butterfly._

_Once she thought it was something from the Velvet Room, but after asking Igor about it she had only been given a raised eyebrow from the long nose man. After that she stopped asking about it._

_The butterfly was not a part of the room...So what was it? Why did it come to her in her dreams?_

_It flew about in the darkness when she slept, always in slow motions._

_Lazily circling around her as if ready to fall to the ground, but always able to stay afloat despite its slowly flapping wings. Sometimes the butterfly would land on her open palm and she would stare at it for hours until she woke up._

_"Who are you?" she would wonder as she stared up at the ceiling, "I feel...Like I know you."_

* * *

There was a red butterfly in his dreams sometimes.

He had thought it was something from Igor, but the man would stare at him with those wide unblinking eyes when he first spoke about it. Afterwards he stopped questioning him about the butterfly's appearance. 

If the butterfly was not a part of the Velvet Room, then what was it? Why did it come to him?

He would watch it fly around in the darkness. The red butterfly darting all over the open space as if searching for something, but realizing it was not there before going off in a new direction.

Its wings were always fluttering rapidly, and he just could not avert his eyes away unless he wanted to lose sight of it. Even if its energetic motions, it always liked to land on his hand and sometimes right in front of his face. The times it landed on his face lead to too many missteps backwards and falling on his back.

It flew in fast circles above him as if laughing at his clumsy stunt as he wondered just who this might be and why he felt...Familiar to it.

* * *

_It was during a night with Ken that she suddenly had an urge to think about her twin brother._

_A long time ago she had a little brother, a younger twin. She could still see him clearly in her mind’s eye when they were kids._

_A little boy with dark blue hair and eyes that often stared at her widely as he kept a grip on her hand on the playground. He was a quiet boy, often sleepy at time, that she felt the need to protect him half the time they were together. Though she knew better to think her twin was a pushover, no she knew he was a very blunt sort of person. Usually shocking adults who heard exactly what he thought about when he spoke his mind._

_Her smile fell as she tried hard not to think of the very last time she had seen him..._

_It had been on that night..._

_He was seated right next to her in the backseat of their family’s car, blue headphones over his ears as she stared out the window at the moon with interest. His eyelids slowly lowering halfway as they continued to drive down the road…._

_She had looked away at the last second….The very last thought she had hoped was that he had fallen asleep with the very music he loved so much. That he didn’t hear the squeal of the car tires against the pavement, trying to stop the car, and the crushing metals as they both tumbled forward._

* * *

It had been on accident and he blurted out suddenly that he had an older twin once in front of everyone.

An older sister who had held onto his hand very tightly when they were younger.

There had been some shocked expression at his sudden confession, but when he did not reveal anything further, they quickly turned their attention away as he quickly looked away. He had not thought about her in a long time. The memories sometimes a bit too painful when he thought about her.

Yet the sudden urge to remember her came so strongly he had to think back.

She had been his exact opposite.

A very talkative little girl with a wide grin always on her face with her red eyes twinkling along with her auburn red hair bouncing up and down in its ponytail as she ran around. She always talked and the sound of her voice was something he enjoyed more than music when they were alone without his headphones covering his ears. Hers was a bright red pair identical to his own, but always slung around her neck like a necklace as if a sign to the world that she was always happy to listen to anyone and would never ignore them.

She had been a warm presence in his life...And she was gone.

He forced himself to swallow down the lump forming in this throat as he remembered that night.

She was seated right beside him on the left side of the backseat, humming along to whatever song she could faintly hear coming out of his headphones. She grinned at him whenever he turned her way and he would also smile back.

The very last thing he remembered before blacking out suddenly as the car brakes screeched, was the tight hold on his hand as they both fell into the darkness.


	2. Together

_It would be a long dream, she reasoned to herself as she slowly felt herself drifting further and further into the darkness. Her body plummeting into the deep abyss after she had finally closed her eyes after seeing all her friends on the school rooftop. It had been an emotional reunion as they gathered around her and Aigis, unaware of what was going to happen as soon as she fell asleep on the android's lap._

_She was sure everyone would be so angry at her, but then realize what she was doing later. This was what she chose to do...For them to live._

_Her eyes looked outward into nothingness as she kept on falling. There was no panic in her body as she continued to go further down. The fall was like diving into the ocean, her arms at her sides as she felt so weightless…_

_Though she wondered how everyone was..._

_Shinjiro had finally woken up from his coma and dragged himself to the school. While Ken, despite being at the elementary school, had taken Koromaru along with him to the high school to unite with them. Everyone was there...And she could still remember all their promises to her when she woke up from her nap._

_How many more memories they would make and the future being theirs without the Dark Hour._

_Minako smiled to herself…She felt so tired._

_It was as if she had stayed up the entire year, not once having napped or slept. She had been so prepared to run head on to whatever had been placed before her when this time came._

_For now...Perhaps..._

_Her eyelids slowly began to close shut as she finally allowed herself rest and think about the others. Would they cry?_

_Perhaps...But they would know why she was doing this._

_Minako could only let herself drift off into some form of sleep as she fell. Awaiting for her body to reach the ground of this darkness._

* * *

When he woke up, he was no longer on the rooftop nor was he on Aigis' lap….Even the rest of the S.E.E.S. members, his friends, were around anymore.

He was alone.

Minato smiled sadly as he remembered all the things his friends said as they surrounded him on the rooftop. Promises and plans on what to do now that they had remembered everything and could live normal lives. He could even feel Shinjiro's presence despite the older teenager having died during their journey to end the Dark Hour.

It had been truly the best memory for him to have before leaving them.

The girls would most likely curse his name for a long time and the boys would not speak about him, but in time they would learn why he left. Even if he had not shown it, the relationships he developed with them had shown him so much...

His fingers twitched a bit on the ground, and he willed himself to push his body up. His head felt heavy and though he had prepared himself for this he felt his chest tighten as he struggled to stand. Wobbling on his two legs he began to slowly follow the path before him.

It felt as if the darkness was engulfing him as he stood alone….

So strange, it was strange….Before he had always welcomed sleep whenever he closed his eyes and only saw darkness. Now he felt…Awake.

"...I wonder where this leads?"

His voice echoed through the space and he was tempted to put his headphones in place...Only to forget about the idea.

He had kept those on in life and for once he would instead listen to the sounds of his footsteps echoing throughout the darkness. With his hands in his pockets, Minato kept on walking forward all the while keeping his eyes wide open.

* * *

_When she had finally reached the ground, she had braced herself for her body to fall onto the solid surface. Instead her body floated downward as if she was nothing, but a feather. The slow descent allowing her to react quickly enough to land on her hands and knees._

_The solid feeling of a floor under her hands, Minako could feel it against her knees as she tried not to collapse flat on her stomach. She let out a soft gasp before looking around the darkness. The feeling of heaviness growing in her head as she slowly struggled to find her balance, to keep awake as she stood. A sudden chill ran up her spine as she stared at the light that slowly grew and grew as she stood in front of it._

_This familiar feeling of heaviness and the pressure was something she had faced before on the top floor of Tartarus._

_This was what she needed to keep sealed, in order to protect everyone she loved._

_"Nyx..."_

_The voice that echoed behind her made her turn and her eyes grew wide as she stared at him._

_"Minato..."_

_Though he had grown older, she could still recognize her twin brother._

_He had gotten much taller than her and his blue hair had grown out much more in the front with his bangs covering those blue eyes of his. Those very eyes stared at her and for a moment Minako could not help, but giggle at how awake he looked. She slowly extended a hand towards him and smiled, "I knew I would see you again."_

_Her younger half stared at her and finally a smile came to his face as he held her hand in his. Though silent as he stood by her to face Nyx with her, Minako could hear him whisper one last thing to her._

_"I knew I would see you again too..."_

* * *

The path had stopped, and he found himself standing in front of a bright sphere of light, the overwhelming feeling of so many emotions made him shudder, yet he knew that this was his stop.

He raised his head up from the path towards the light, despite the brightness there was an odd sense of cold in the air and he whispered the name of the entity he fought on the top floor of Tartarus.

"Nyx..."

There was a gasp and he looked over to see someone else standing before the light. Though she had grown older he could still recognize her as she whispered his name.

Minako, his older twin sister.

Those red eyes had widened at his arrival and though there had been signs of shadows under her eyes, there was that lively spark in them he had come to love and know her for. Her auburn hair was still in its high ponytail, surely having been bouncing everywhere with every step she took. The shine of the hair pins in her hair made his lips twitch up a bit, wanting to smile at the irony behind the meaning of the number it formed against her bright hair.

His Arcana, the Fool, had bore the number zero. He had come to realize that the number formed in her hair represented twenty-two, another number associated with the Fool.

They, twins, represented the Fool in some other time and place.

In some twisted and messed up way, towards the end they had finally been reunited.

The realization had only seemed to finally draw him closer to his sister and he grasped at the hand offered to him in his as he smiled back at her silently. Minako's hand only gripped his firmly as they turned to face the very entity they had fought against and would soon be suppressing back to protect the worlds they had both learned to love.

While he had wanted to talk to her, hear of her experiences and thoughts about how she had lived her life up until this point. Minato could only keep a smile on his face as they kept their hands together.

They would have plenty of time to.

* * *

Yu Narukami watched in fascination as a red and blue butterfly flew around the station after he had just stepped out off the train. He had finally arrived to Yasoinaba Station only to be ambushed by red and blue as soon as he got off.

While it was spring, butterflies were not a common sight for him when he was home in the city.

He watched in interest as the butterflies continued to flutter around the empty train station and would jump back as one of them kept him in place as if preventing him from taking a step further.

The blue butterfly seemed to be much slower than the red butterfly and Yu thought the butterfly was dying as it suddenly seemed to flutter too low to the station's platform before fluttering back up into the air. It lazily flew in circles by Yu before fluttering off in another direction and back to him.

Yu was tempted to try and touch the blue butterfly when it came to land close by at his shoe, only to jump back as it suddenly flew into his face and fluttered away as if angry. Though it seemed its temper was short lived and it started to fly low to the ground close to him again.

The red butterfly zipped in diagonal lines all around the empty space, as if searching for something and changing its mind to fly towards him or the blue butterfly. When close to the other butterfly, the red one's wings fluttered faster as if copying a hummingbird's wings and circled it as if playing with the other butterfly. Towards Yu the red butterfly would land on his shoulder and head suddenly, startling him before it flew in a circle in front of him before going in a new direction and repeat the process.

Yu was taken aback from this butterfly's bizarre behavior and would duck down as it tried to fly right into his face when he tried to take a step forward. He could only stand and watch the butterflies in silence, unable to move as he watched them. Finally, after standing in silence did, he speak up.

"...Who are you?"

His words seemed to have done something as both butterflies suddenly stopped in front of him. For a moment he thought they were staring at him before blinking in surprise to see them fly past him and fly up towards the blue sky. Yu watched the two until they seemed to have disappeared up into the sun, together.


End file.
